heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Mad Jack (chapter)/Walkthrough
Norman Jayden arrives at a junkyard intending to investigate Jackson Neville (a.k.a. "Mad Jack"), the owner of the junkyard and a suspect in the theft of a blue '83 Chevrolet Malibu, which Jayden believes is the Origami Killer's car. After Jayden arrives, he can either talk to Mad Jack directly, by approaching the excavator that he is using, or by entering the garage and rousing Mad Jack's suspicions. Jayden asks Jack about the person who bought the stolen car but Jack claims that he can't remember anyone like that stating he has a "real bad memory for names." Jayden threatens Jack, telling him that if he finds out that Jack does know the man who bought the car, he will be sent to jail. Jack explains that he never saw the car and tells Jayden to "take a walk." Jayden uses ARI to scan the garage. The clues he can find include: * Traces of orchid pollen. * Size 10 footprints (believed to have been left by a visitor). * Size 13 footprints (believed to be Mad Jack's). * Blood, along with footprints, leaving a trail to the garage's acid bath. * The acid bath with a human skull inside. * Tire tracks (the same brand as the Chevrolet Malibu '83 that Jayden is looking for). * Traces of blue paint. * Mad Jack's fingerprints on various tools around the shop. If Jayden leaves the garage before finding any significant clues, he will be able to go back outside without anything happening, but he cannot interact with anything while outside the garage (likely since nothing is scripted to happen until Jayden discovers certain clues). If Jayden discovers both the blue paint and the Chevrolet Malibu tire tracks, he will conclude that the killer's car was definitely at the garage. From here, he can either leave the garage or investigate the acid bath. Regardless of what the player chooses, Mad Jack will suddenly appear behind Jayden and place a gun to his head. If the skull was found, Jackson comments that it is a cop who came asking too many questions. If Jayden tried to leave the garage after investigating, he will confess that he painted the car blue "in honor of the dangerous motherfucker that was driving her." Either way, after patting Jayden down and tossing aside the gun in his jacket, Jack leads him toward the back of the garage at gunpoint to finish him off. Jayden has three opportunities to free himself: * He can kick a dolly board backwards. * He can grab a large hook and slam it into Jack. * He can jump up on a wood block and hurl himself backwards into Jack. Taking any of these opportunities will disorient Mad Jack and trigger a fight sequence, during which Jack throws Jayden onto a nearby car and tries to hit him with a metal pole. If the player is not quick enough, Norman will be shot in the back of the head and killed (if the player doesn't use the dolly board, the hook, or the wood block) or beaten to death (if the player makes too many mistakes during the fight sequence). If the player does manage to dodge Jack's attacks, Jayden can try to reach for Jack's pistol. If he does, Jayden begins interrogating Jack about the killer. Jayden can threaten Jack in a number of ways, including: * "Persist" (Jayden says that he wants to know who the car belonged to, but Jack says that he's not a snitch, and Jayden might as well lock him up.) * "Second Chance" (Jayden gives him a last chance to make it easy for himself, but Jack says that Jayden "ain't got the killer eyes" and Jayden should cuff him.) * "Hit" (Jayden hits Jack in the nose, breaking it, then threatens to blow a hole in Jack's face if he does not spill what he knows. Jack says Jayden doesn't scare him.) * "Impress" (Jayden shoots the cans of gasoline behind Jack, scaring him. Jayden claims that it's only in self-defense, which is "page 1 of the police books: kill or be killed." This is the option most likely to make Jack talk.) * "Gasoline" (Jayden asks him if he likes fireworks and he bets that the gas tanks are "gonna blow up real nice." Jack tells him not to mess with the gasoline and Jayden tells him he'll say it was an accident. Jack tells him he's out of his mind.) Regardless of the order in which Jayden makes his choices, Jack will eventually agree to tell him about the car, claiming that he didn't know about the man who bought it. The man wanted Jack to get rid of his dirty car and get him a new one with false license plates. The man paid cash so Jack didn't bother asking questions. He tells Jayden that the man told him to tell Paco at the Blue Lagoon when the car was finished. Jayden attempts to arrest Mad Jack but is hit with Triptocaine withdrawal again; he grows dizzy and his nose starts bleeding. If Jayden can take the Triptocaine by following the rather complicated button prompts without making even a single, simple mistake, the chapter will end with Jack's arrest. The Real Fight If Jayden fails the Triptocaine-taking sequence (which is recommended if the player is looking for an intense fight), he will drop the Triptocaine and fall to the floor, allowing Jack to get the upper hand and knock him out. When Jayden regains consciousness, he will be handcuffed to the steering wheel of his own car, which Jack is about to lower into a crusher. In the car, Jayden can kick open the glove compartment and kick his gun up onto the dashboard. The gun will slide to the left, allowing Jayden to grab it and shoot the handcuff chain. If Jayden does not reach the gun in time, Mad Jack will drop the car into the crusher, killing Jayden. If Jayden escapes from the handcuffs by the time the car is lowered into the crusher, he will have a short time to escape the car. If he doesn't escape in time, he will be crushed and killed. If he escapes, he will confront the excavator assuming Jack is in it, only to find it empty, although it is still running. Jack surprises Jayden and knocks him to the ground. Jayden can defend himself using various debris scattered around. If the player fails too many QTEs, Norman will be killed. Eventually, Jack will try to slam Jayden against the excavator. If Jayden gains the upper hand, Jack will get his pants caught in the excavator's treads, crushing and killing him. Category:Gameplay Category:Walkthroughs